


Popstar in Trouble, Agent to the Rescue (Discontinued)

by Avengerdragoness



Category: Criminal Minds, Free!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, FBI Agent, One-Sided Makoto (at first), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer Makoto, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerdragoness/pseuds/Avengerdragoness
Summary: You're an FBI Agent who's almost met your dream of joining the gem of the FBI. The Behavioral Analysis Unit. Though in an attempt to see what you're capable of, you join the team on a case of celebrity stalking. You get to be the body guard (or as you see it glorified babysitter) of international pop sensation Makoto Tachibana. You couldn't care less about his fame, your goal is to solve the case and become a permanent member of this team.But how will singer's newfound feelings effect your view on him and this situation?





	1. Body Guard?

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [H/L] - Hair Length  
> [H/C] - Hair Color  
> [E/C] - Eye Color  
> [G/BF/N] - Girl Best Friend Name  
> [B/BF/N] - Boy Best Friend Name

\---First Person POV (Reader)---  
I stood there looking into the bull pen of the heart of the FBI. The Behavioral Analysis Unit. I've been training for this since I could walk, was learning to fight by age 5, and had learned to shoot a pistol by 8. I've always wanted to help people, and with a police officer father and surgeon mother it was a family tradition. I've trained in Mixed Martial Arts and Boxing. Taken classes in psychology and criminology. I applied to the FBI academy as soon as I turned 18, and got early acceptance by age 20. Now 21 and having graduated from the police and FBI academy. Usually people did not get into the FBI until they're at least 23, but with an outstanding two years in NYPD and at such a young age, the FBI couldn't turn away. After working for the NYPD for two years and a year in counterintelligence, my supervisor suggested I chase my dream of being in the BAU.  
I took a deep breath and walked in, I kept my head up with resume in hand. I arranged to meet with SSA Aaron Hotchner and Section Chief Erin Strauss. I felt the eyes of the team, they were wondering who I was. Until the legendary genius Spencer Reid spoke up.

"Her name's [F/N] [L/N], she was accepted into the FBI a year ago. Next to me she's one of the youngest people to every be recruited by the FBI. " the braniac said.

I reached the open door and knocked peering in. "Ah, Agent [L/N] nice to see you" Strauss greeted offering a hand. I shook it, "A pleasure to see you again ma'am" I said respectfully.

She turned to the man who had stood when I entered. "Agent [L/N] this is SSA Aaron Hotchner" Strauss introduced me. "It's an honor to meet you sir" I said shaking his hand.

"Same to you, I've heard good things." Agent Hotchner said. I sat across from the two highly ranked agents and couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"You have quite a impressive resume, two years in NYPD right after graduation from the police academy. One of those years promoted to detective, and then one year here in Counterintelligence. I must say I have not seen a impressive young person like you since Dr. Reid was recruited." he said looking up from my resume.

"Thank you sir" I thanked him nodding my head.

"Okay I would like to see how you work on a case." He said as he pulled out a file from his desk drawer and Agent Strauss watching his actions then turning back to me. Agent Hotchner was very intimidating and I could tell he's been profiling me since I walked through the door.

"We have a case of stalking here of a foreign celebrity. He is coming from Japan along with friends for a few concerts here in the US. He has been threatened and has requested an armed guard. We do not know if it could be a crazed fan or a person seeking vengeance, though we think it could be a pattern. Private investigators have linked it to other celebrity stalking situations, many of those ending in some sort of shooting. The team has not yet looked at the case and I would like for you to join us on it. If you accept you would be working security for him and working the case at the same time. We will be working the case from a local FBI office and you will be in charge of analyzing people in his immediate circle and any strange behavior from fans." He explained. "Him and all of his acquaintances know English due to multiple trips to English speaking countries. From what I know, they are fluent" he finished.

I nodded thinking to myself, 'This is my chance. I wasn't expecting to be appointed as a glorified babysitter for a pampered celebrity, but if it gets me into the BAU I would babysit a thousand celebrities.' I looked at the two agents, "I'll do it" I said confidently.

They both nodded, "Alright, depending on your performance it will make or break this for you" Agent Strauss said, I nodded to her.

"I won't let you down" I said again and she smiled.

"Good luck" She said before walking out. I turned to Agent Hotchner, "If you would like to join us in the conference room I will introduce you to the team and we can get started." I nodded and followed him.

We entered the room and everyone turned to us. "Sir, we're ready when you aaa-? Um Hello" the perky blonde woman said, 'the one and only Penelope Garcia' I thought smiling at her. I knew every person in this room because they're all my role models.

"Everyone this is Agent [F/N] [L/N], she will be working this case along with us." Agent Hotchner said and they all nodded. "Agent [L/N] these are Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia." Agent Hotchner introduced his team.

"It's an honor to meet all of you" I said nodding to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?" Agent Morgan asked.

"21" I answered looking at him. He nodded and looked at Dr. Reid, "Better watch out pretty boy. There's a new youngster in town" he teased. I chuckled along with the rest of the team, besides Agent Hotchner.

"It's a pleasure to have you" Agent Rossi said, I nodded as a thank you.

"Shall we get started?" Agent Hotchner said as he went to a seat. I sat down next to Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss.

They both smiled at me "Welcome to the cool kids table" Agent Prentiss joked. I chuckled, "It's a dream come true" I said chuckling and playing along with the joke. Even though I was ecstatic because this is my dream.

"I like her" Agent Prentiss said pointing at me.

"Okay" Garcia started, "International pop sensation Makoto Tachibana, is being stalked and threatened. This case was linked slightly by P.I.s. to other celebrity stalking all over the world. They have all led to some sort of shooting upon the performer them-self or their fans. Only around 3 deaths on record, none of which were the celebrity. He is coming to America, New York to be exact for some shows for his foreign fans." Garcia finished.

'Home sweet home' I thought looking the screens.

"How did this not get linked earlier?" Prentiss asked looking around.

"The shootings crossed country borders along with no precise victimology. It's not surprising that the cases weren't connected." Dr. Reid spoke up.

"The cases being just linked and since the singer is coming here he and his friends are in our jurisdiction. Also due to the crossing of international borders, it only makes sense for it to be left to the FBI" Agent Hotchner said.

"Also it could be expected for the stalker to plan the attack now when the celebrity is in a foreign country where they are not comfortable" I spoke up and they all turned to me curious to what I had to say. I took a breath and continued. "And all of the other shootings happened away from the celebrity's home country. It can also be suspected that any cases of the local law enforcement would go cold due to the stalker disappearing from that celebrity's radar right after the shootings. The suspect would have to have access to air transportation within days of the shooting to avoid detection." I finished, they all looked at me impressed.

"I second Emily's statement" Garcia spoke up. I smiled sheepishly.

"I think we all do" Agent Morgan added.

"Agent [L/N] will be in charge of Mr. Tachibana and his friends. Keeping them safe and looking for suspicious behavior." Agent Hotchner explained.  
After finishing the briefing. We boarded the team's Jet to fly to New York because the celebrity was coming within the hour.  
I sat in one of the chairs watching out the window, when my phone buzzed. The others were listening to music, reading a book or over the case, or sleeping. So nobody noticed the buzz. I took it out and read a message from a group chat with my two best friends.

<To [F/N] & [B/BF/N]>  
<From [G/BF/N]>  
" _So, how'd the interview go?"_

<To [G/BF/N] [B/BF/N]>  
<From [F/N]>  
"Good. Agent Hotchner has me on a case with the team now to see what I can do. I have to 'guard' (glorified babysitting) some celebrity being stalked and threatened"

<To [F/N] & [B/BF/N]>  
<From [G/BF/N]>  
_"Oh my god! You're going to be guarding Makoto Tachibana! He's my absolute favorite!"_

<To [F/N] & [G/BF/N]>  
<From [B/BF/N]>  
" _How did you know that? :/"  
_

<To [G/BF/N] [B/BF/N]>  
<From [F/N]>  
"Yeah, how?"

<To [F/N] & [B/BF/N]>  
<From [G/BF/N]>  
_"He posted to social media that he was getting extra protection in the US and for his fans not to worry. He's been open about this stalking thing, it's become a big deal in his fanbase"_

I read the message wondering why we hadn't heard about it sooner, then I saw 2 figures sit in front and next to me.  
I looked up to see Agents Jareau & Prentiss. They smiled at me, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves" Agent Jareau said. "Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls me J.J." She said smiling, "Emily Prentiss, but just call me Emily. No need for you to call me Agent Prentiss, especially after impressing all of us in the conference room." She said nudging my arm.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just said what I thought was right" I said.

"So, do you know of this celebrity?" JJ asked me. I shook my head, "No but my friend does. She's a huge fan, when I told her I was on a case she put two and two together. Apparently this Makoto guy has been keeping his fans updated." I explained looking at the two.

"Not surprising with social media nowadays" Emily said.

We talked about the case and just small talk until we reached J.F.K International Airport. We got off the jet and went in the airport.

"Alright, [F/N] you're going to meet them all at their gate while the rest of us head to the local FBI office" Agent Hotchner explained. I nodded and went to the gate where they would be coming from. When I walked into the air port I showed the guards my fire-arm and badge and they let me by. I walked to the gate and stood there waiting for them to be escorted out. I had my badge out so security would know I'm cleared to carry a weapon. 'I feel like such a bad ass right now' I though smirking.

"Whoa are you an FBI agent" I heard a young kid say. I turned to see a little girl looking up at me with brown eyes. I smiled down at her when my [E/C] eyes met her brown ones. I kneeled to her eye level.

"As a matter of fact I am. What's your name?" I asked smiling at the young girl. "Samantha" she said smiling. "Well hi there Samantha I'm [F/N]" I said smiling. I looked around for her parents but couldn't find any guardian, "Where are your parents sweetie?" I asked. "I dunno" she said looking around, "I came from over there" she said pointing to the hallway leading to the center of the airport. I sighed, "Are you lost?" I asked her. She shrugged, I held out my hand "Come on lets find your mom and dad" I said smiling. She took my hand and we walked over to the center of the space. I looked around for anyone resembling the young girl.

But then I heard yelling, "SAMANTHA? WHERE ARE YOU?" a female voice yelled. "MOMMYY!" Samantha yelled smiling and pointing to the women. The women ran over and I let the young girl run toward her. "There you are! I was so worried, what have I told you about running off!" she said sternly but obviously out of worry because of how tight she was hugging the girl. I walked over to the two of them.

"Did you find my daughter?" the mother asked and I nodded. "Thank you so much" she saw my badge "uum" she said reading it "Agent" she said smiling. "It was no problem" I said smiling. I turned to walk away "You two have a great day" I said walking over to the gate. I saw a group coming off the plane and I walked over. A couple of them were looking at their phones while the others looked around.

"Umm, there is supposed to be an agent here" the tall brunette said. He had a hat and hood on trying to hide his identity.

"This is so cool, not that you're getting threatened but we're going to have an FBI escort" a bubbly blonde exclaimed.

"Hello" I said walking up with hands in my coat pockets. A man walked up to me who I assumed was the manager, he had blonde hair and a goatee. "Hi are you the agent here meeting us?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am" I said taking off my badge and showing it to him. "There is a car waiting to take you to your hotel" I said again, I looked at the males and one female behind him. The manager stepped back to the group and I stood in front of them.

"I'm Agent [F/N] [L/N] and I'll be in charge of keeping an eye on all of you. I will explain this situation further once I get you all to your hotel." I finished and the manager stepped up to lead them to the car. I walked beside the group watching for any too interested bystanders. We reached the car (which was more a limo) without incident.

We stood by the car, "Oh by the way we should introduce ourselves" the brunette said. I looked at the group, "I'm Makoto Tachibana. These are my friends Haruka Nanase or Haru, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Rin Matsuoka, Gou Matsuoka" the girl butted in "It's Kou!" she yelled and he continued "sorry.. Kou Matsuoka, and my manager Gorou Sasabe." he finished introductions and I nodded to them. After that they all got in the limo, "Aren't you coming?" Kou asked curiously.

"Yeah, just separate" I said pointing to the motorcycle nearby. She nodded and got in. I led the way on the motorcycle.

\---Meanwhile in the Car (Third-Person POV)---

"Whoa, nice" Kou said sitting next to her brother and looking around the limo.

"How about that agent though?" Rin said smirking.

"She is quite beautiful" Rei said, using his signature word.

"Yeah, lucky Mako gets to be around her 24/7" Nagisa teased and Makoto's face began to turn a vibrant red. Everyone in the limo laughed.

"For someone who has girls throwing themselves at him day and night, I didn't think you could get nervous about girls anymore" Nagisa continued to tease.

"He's not used to girls treating him like a normal person" Kou teased next.

"Yeah, how about that though. She must be an FBI agent because of how serious she is." Rin said looking out the window, "That seriousness doesn't hide the fact that she's hot though."

"Well she's not here to droll over Makoto. She's here to protect him, us, and any fans from this stalker." Mr. Sasabe said from the front seat, the small divider window was open and he was obviously eavesdropping.

The feint sounds of excited fans could be heard, meaning the hotel was getting close. Makoto turned to look out the window, "How do they find out these things?" he said looking at the crowd. "The price that comes with fame" Haru said stoically.

\---First Person POV (Reader)---

I growled to myself at the sight of the crowd outside the hotel. 'Fuck, this is why I didn't want to do this. I had enough screaming fans when I first became a uniform' I sighed thinking, 'This is your chance to get into the BAU [F/N], just get the job done.' I continued to think.

I pulled up with the car soon behind. I motioned for no one to get out. I walked up to the NYPD officers holding back the teenage girls. "Hello" I said to one of the officers. He turned to me, "You lead security for these boys?" he asked.

"Kind of" I said taking out my badge, his eyes went a bit wide. "FBI? You're what 18?" he asked a bit confused. I chuckled, "21" I corrected. He nodded, "What's the FBI doing here?" he asked.

"Stalker, in fact a serial stalker. Crossing of international borders, so here I am." I finished the not very detailed explanation. He nodded. "It looks like your men have this under control, I'm going to escort them in. Tell your men it only gets worse from here" I said walking over to the limo. I tapped the window where the manager was sitting and he opened it halfway.

"Local PD have the fans under control, we're ready out here when you are" I said and he thanked me. He rolled the window back up and turned to the back, I guessed he was talking to the group in the back of the limo. Soon after they all filed out, I watched the crowd as they made their way in, Makoto stopping and signing autographs, and taking a few pictures. I continue to watch the crowd, I kept my hand on my gun. Not because I felt threatened but it was just instinct now. I couldn't help but think, 'I have to admit, he is pretty cute. Wait! What?! [F/N] you're here for the BAU not to find a guy cute' I shook my head.

Eventually everyone was inside I went in as well, I nodded a thanks to the officers as I walked in. They all stood in the lobby, I walked over to them and directed them to their rooms. They had an entire floor to themselves and I stopped them all in the hallway. "I'm sure all of you are tired so I will try not to keep you here long. I will be staying in the first room at the end of the hall and there are security officers by the elevator and stair entrances. If any of you need anything contact your manager or me. There are contact numbers in your rooms if you are to need anything. Any questions?" I asked looking at the group.

"No, thank you Agent [L/N]" the manager said and I nodded. They all went to their rooms and I reported to mine, I laid out the files I had and details on the case. Then I got a call from the team.

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

 _"Hey [F/N], you're on speaker and we're wondering how the pick up went."_ I heard Agent Morgan say.

"It went as expected. Only crazy people I saw were the fans" I said unenthusiastically.

 _"Stay vigilant and get some sleep. We will continue tomorrow."_ Agent Hotchner said sternly.

"Alright, have a good night everyone" I said tiredly.

 _"Same to you [F/N]"_ Emily said before I hung up the phone. I changed into a pair of shorts and tank top, I laid in the hotel bed and quickly fell asleep. Little did I know how short lived that sleep would be.


	2. Part of the Job

\---First Person POV (Reader)---

I was sound alseep, dreaming of something about chocolate when:

_**Knock Knock Knock!** _

I let out a groan and shifted in my bed.

_**Knock Knock Knock!** _

"Fuuck" I yelled to myself. I pulled the blankets off running a hand through my hair. I looked at the clock, "It's fucking 3:30. What the hell" I grumbled under my breath.

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" I said walking to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Makoto frightened outside my door. I opened the door and looked at him tiredly,  "Everything alright?" I asked sympathetically because he looked like a scared kitten.

He looked at me scared but the hall was empty and the only noise was coming from us, "Uh, yeah. I guess I'm just nervous about this whole stalker thing" He said scratching the back of his neck. I nodded, making an 'oh' shape with my mouth.

"Um, would you like to come in?" I asked gesturing inside. He looked at me relieved, "Yes, yes please" he said hastily and I walked in as he followed. He sat down on the couch and I went to the small coffee pot. I heated up some water, then pouring it in two mugs and placing tea bags in them. I walked back with the two mugs, some packs of sugar, and stirrers.

I walked over to him handing him the mug, he looked at me confused because he hadn't asked for any. I decided to explain myself, "It's herbal, it will help the nerves" I explained. I may have only been in law enforcement for three years but I have learned some tips and tricks.

"Oh, thank you" he said taking the mug, he held the cup staring at the liquid. I sat in the chair and watched him. He was in green checkered pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was ruffled and his eyes tired. 'He was trying to sleep but didn't get a wink' I thought reading him. He rubbed his thumb on the mug and was staring intently at the darkening water. 'His mind's racing, he's nervous and afraid. Though he feels he has to show strength because he doesn't want people to be worried.' I continued to think.

I grabbed,  a packet of sugar tearing the top off and pouring it in my glass. "Sugar?" I asked catching his attention. He snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, please" he said and I handed the basket of sugar packets to him. He poured a pack in and stirred it with the red straws. He took a sip before beginning to stare at it again. I got what he was going through, I've been on a criminal's radar before. Hell, I've stared down the barrel of a gun too many times.

I looked at his lost expression, "Penny for your thoughts" I stated and he looked at me. He smiled slightly before it faded, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I want to be strong and keep my head up but.." he paused and I felt sympathy for him. "But you're scared" I finished, he looked up at me and nodded. He took another sip and so did I.

"You're allowed to be. You're what? My age? You're allowed to be afraid of a person stalking you, and you know the details of the other celebrities." He bowed his head looking at the tea. I set down my mug and stood up. I walked over and sat next to him, "But that's why I'm here, that's why the BAU got involved. Because we're here to be strong for you. We're trained to deal with situations like this, both emotionally and physically. Plus you're friends are here, they know you better than probably anyone. You don't have to carry this load yourself." I finished and he looked at me, he gave me a small smile.

"You sound like you talk from experience" he said. I nodded, "Kind of" I started, "Helping people has run in my family. My mother is a ER surgeon, my father a police detective, my older sister a paramedic. My younger sister, she's only 17, but she's kind of a fluke. She's not worried about her future and she drives my parents crazy. But my brother" I said but stopped, he looked at me "You don't have to" he said. I shook my head, "My brother, he's my hero. He was a Marine, Afghanistan. Him and his squad were on a hostage rescue mission. There were only supposed to be a few foot soldiers but nothing to elaborate or overwhelming, something he's done a million times. But this time.. This time was different, they went in like any other time, found the hostages and began to escort them to safety. But my brother noticed a different feeling and listened to his gut, he called for the men to get the hostages and themselves out of there. That's when the shooting started, one of the men took a shot to the leg. My brother ran back to help him, he got to the man and helped him stand. They began to move to get out of the line of fire but the man could barley limp. My brother picked the man and his equipment up on his shoulder. He ran to get the man out, avoiding bullets and grenades. My brother got the man to the other soldiers and hostages and the man began to limp on his own as my brother carried the equipment. He stayed behind the soldier, they were almost clear when a grenade went off near them. My brother was knocked off his feet, shrapnel in his arm. The already injured man tried to come back to help him but my brother yelled for him to go. My brother knew that his men would not get out of there easily, they were trapped. And these hostages were innocent and their safety was top priority. My brother decided the only way to get them out was to draw the gun fire to where he was, he took out a grenade and threw it to where the shooting was coming from. The shooters as expected diverted their line of fire, my brother yelled to his men and the hostages to go. He began to shoot back at the enemy as his men took the hostages to an exit, my brother ended up taking out maybe 20-25 enemy troops. My brother's men and the hostages were safe and re-enforcements had been called in, but there was a break in the gunfire. My brother took this chance to make a break for the exit, but when he was almost out he took a bullet to the back. He crawled out on his elbows before losing consciousness. He woke up in the hospital paralyzed from the waist down. He'll never walk again." I said, I saw his expression change to one of sympathy. I smiled, "He's a hero, he was awarded a purple heart and a Medal of Honor. A Medal of Honor, wow. He saved over 30 lives, his men's and the hostages." I finished and Makoto looked at me, both with respect and confusion.

I noticed his state and decided to explain my reasoning for telling him the story, "My brother when he first was getting used to his state thought he was a bother. He thought he had to be even stronger than he was before, and we could tell he was struggling but he wouldn't let anyone help him. So one day, I went and talked to him. He wouldn't talk about it, but I wasn't leaving until he opened up. And after some badgering he finally did. He opened up and he cried" I said looking at the ground, "he  finally let all of those emotions and pains go. He let me help him be strong, and he eventually opened up to the rest of the family and they propped him up just the way I had and still do. Now this was a few years ago and he's used to his condition now. But he still will come to me for help. He's so happy though, he's married with a daughter. I couldn't be prouder of him, and he's my hero" I said looking at Makoto.

"He wasn't the only one to feel they had to be strong though." I said and he looked at me curiously. "When I was in high school my family was in a car accident, I wasn't with them and my brother was over seas. But my father, mother, and sisters were all hurt badly. My little sister had a dislocated shoulder and wrist, along with a spine dis-alignment. My older sister broke some ribs and her leg. My mother suffered a concussion that made her unconscious for a few days, and my father was in a coma for over a week. My parents and older sister had to stay in the hospital, the longest one being my father. He was there for a little over a month and a half. But I had to take care of my little sister on my own, my neighbors agreed to babysit when I had school and I had to pick up a job. I had to pay the bills buy groceries, luckily the accident wasn't our fault so insurance covered all hospital expenses and the replacement of the car. But it was hard for me, I had to become an adult in a matter of seconds. My little sister was counting on me and I had to keep up with all the bills for about half a year because my parents couldn't return to work for months. My brother was eventually allowed to return home and help me, but it was difficult for a 17 and 19 year old to have to take care of their family. I couldn't do anything about it, all I could do was step up to the plate. I was never more stressed and I bottled my emotions, put on a brave face. People would try and get me to vent but I thought that I would be complaining and that I would be letting my family down if I showed anything but strength. But that was completely wrong, my family was growing worried about me. I was slipping into a depression because I started to doubt myself. After my parents and sisters healed completely, the depression completely set in and I wouldn't talk for days upon days. I had bottled up these emotions and I felt I couldn't do anything right and that I was somehow responsible for my family's suffering. It wasn't until my parents sent me to therapy that I learned that it's okay to show weakness and vent about your problems. I learned emotions are more strength than weakness." I explained, hoping I could get him to not make the mistakes both my brother and I had.

"This won't ever get easier until you let the pains and emotions flow. If you bottle them up, it only hurts you worse like they did me." I said and he looked at me, his green eyes were misty. I saw tears brimming, he put his face in his hands. I rubbed his back, and he let it all go. "Why'd you tell me all of this? We just met today" he asked looking at me his cheeks wet. I smiled at him, "Because you needed to know it's okay to show weakness. Also I feel like I needed to give you reason to trust me, and the more you trust me the safer you feel." I said comfortingly. He gave me a small smile before pulling me into a hug. I was surprised and a bit stiff, but I patted and rubbed his back as tears ran down his face. "Thank you" he said, though it was muffled. "No problem, it's.." I started, "Part of the job?" he asked. I smiled, "Well yeah but I was gonna say it's my pleasure and that you can trust me"

He pulled away quickly as if just realizing that he was hugging me because his face was red and it wasn't from the crying. "S-sorry" he said rubbing his neck after wiping his face. "It's okay" I said, my face feeling a bit red too. "It's getting late, you can stay in here if you feel safer. I'm pretty sure this couch is a pull out" I said standing up.

"Thank you" he said and nodded. I smiled and walked to the closet taking out the extra blankets and pillows. He pulled off the cushions and pulled the bed out. I helped him make the bed before turning out the lights. I saw his form lay down and I went into my bed. I laid my head on the pillow before he said "Agent [L/N]?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you" he said and I smiled. "You can call me Makoto if you'd like" he said.

"In that case, you can call me [F/N]" I said back with a small chuckle. "Goodnight Makoto" I said.

"Goodnight [F/N]" I heard him say with a smile in his voice.

I began to settle in the bed and I heard him breathing steadily. He was asleep and I felt some relief, 'He's not pampered or selfish at all' I thought, 'He's selfless and caring' I continued to think. I felt my body begin to drift away, 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought' was the last thing to run through my head before drifting off.

 

\---The Next Morning (Makoto's POV)---

I woke up to the light coming through the curtains, I flinched at the light and dug my face into my pillow with a groan. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't so I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I looked around remembering where I was, I looked over to the bed. I saw the comforter slowly moving up and down. I stood up and quietly walked over to the bed. Once I was closer I saw [F/N] still asleep peacefully, her hair was spread around her as she was tangled in the sheets. 

'She's so pretty. I just want to lay down with her and pull her close' I thought looking at her, then I realized I was starring at my body guard. And those thoughts, I can't have those thoughts now. I felt heat rise to my face and backed away, but I bumped into the table and a mug began to fall. "No no no noo" I panicked quietly but caught it, letting out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god she didn't cat--' "Nice catch" my thoughts were cut off by her voice. I looked back at her my face burning.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I apologized rubbing my neck.

"Yeah, the thump from the table bumping the wall did" She said yawning and sitting up. 'Okay so she didn't catch me' I thought relieved.

"What are you so relieved about?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah, profiler' I thought panicking again.

"Uhm nothing to worry about" I said not so convincingly. "Mmhmm"  she said looking at me.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked a bit worried. I smiled and nodded, "I think it was just it all settling in and I had no one to open up to. Thank you for being there" I said smiling.

"It's what I'm here for" She said smiling. 'She has a great smile' I continued to think. A blush spread to my face at my thoughts and I turned around to set the item back on the table.

**_Ring Ring Ring_ **

"Hello?" I heard her say. "Oh hello sir"

"Yes sir, I can do that"

"Alright I will bring them all by once they're all ready"

"Yes I've started them, I can show them to you and the team today"

"Okay see you soon"

She finished and hung up the phone. I looked at her. "We're all going to take a field trip to the New York City FBI office" She said putting her hands in her lap.

"You should probably go get ready" She said looking at the clock. "Oh yeah you're right" I said also reading it.

"Dress warm, it can get chilly here in fall" She said and I nodded smiling as I walked out. I walked down the hall and was a few door down from my room when, "Mako! There you are" I turned to see Nagisa walking up to me. "Where have you been? We went to get you for breakfast but you didn't answer your door." He said puffing out his cheeks.

"Oh, I was just. Talking with [F/N] about how to cope with all this" I said hesitantly.

"You mean Agent [L/N] right?" He said questioningly

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"You said '[F/N]' don't you mean Agent [L/N]" He explained more.

"Uh yeah, yeah that's what I meant" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh my god! You really do like her! What were you doin in there huh?" He said nudging me.

"Nagisa, it was nothing like that!" I yelled at him. "Anyway go get ready, we've got stuff to do today" I said before walking into my room.

 

\---Reader POV---

I watched Makoto exit the door, I couldn't help but fall back in the bed. "Sooo tired" I said to myself, I had stayed up doing reports on Makoto and his group of friends. I didn't end up sleeping until around 11:30, then being woken up at 3 wasn't helpful. Though it's part of the job and he looked like he needed someone. I looked at the clock, _10:30._ I sighed before I got up, I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I went back out into the room and dug through my go-bag. I pulled out a black leather jacket, jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black belt. "Comfortable yet casual" I said laying out the clothes. I walked back into the bathroom and adjusted the water before undressing and stepping in. The warm water woke up and hydrated my tired body.

When I stepped out I wrapped in a fluffy white towel before wrapping my hair in a identical one. I walked out and changed into the clothes I set out. I did my make-up, which was only light concealer, eyeliner, and mascara. Just things to enhance my features and cover up dark circles. I threw my hair up into a ponytail. When I went to put on my belt I also put on my gun holster. I placed my firearm in it and put my credentials in the inside pocket of my jacket, and my phone in my jeans pocket. I grabbed my bag containing my files and reports and slung it over my shoulder.

I walked out into the hallway and then down to the manager's room. I knocked on the door and the man answered. "Good morning Mr. Sasabe" I greeted.

"Hello Agent [L/N], I take it you heard from your team?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have, they would like me to bring everyone to the New York FBI office, then they are free to do whatever is on your agenda" I explained simply.

"Alright I will wrangle everyone and bring them down to lobby to meet you." He said grabbing his wallet and phone. I nodded and headed to the elevator.

Once in the elevator I decided to call Agent Hotchner, but as soon as I looked at the phone. One of them was already calling me.

"Hello" I greeted.

 _"Good morning [F/N]"_ I heard Reid say.

"Good morning Dr. Reid" I said.

 _"Just Reid is fine, you're basically apart of the team"_ he said and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You got it. Is there a reason for your call? I was just about to call you guys myself" I explained.

 _"Yes, we believe we may have found a lead and you will be brought up to speed on your arrival. What were you calling about?"_ he asked.

"Just that I will have them all there soon, and that we will be leaving in a matter of minutes." I explained as the elevator descended.

 _"Okay, see you soon then"_ He said

"Yeah, see you in a bit" I said before ending the call.

I made it down to the lobby and waited until the rest came down, I sat in a chair in the lobby. I watched the group of fans outside the hotel, 'Maybe I should take them out a different door.' I thought watching them fan girl. I heard the elevator ding and diverted my attention to it. I stood up when I saw the group, I walked over to them.

"I hope everyone slept well." I said as I approached the group. They all nodded, "Good, now today I need to take you all to the local FBI office so the team can get an analysis of you all and for me to be brought up to speed on some confidential information. After we have done this you all will follow Mr. Sasabe's itinerary then after that the rest of the time is yours." I explained and they all nodded. "Alright, we're going to go out a back exit to avoid detection from the giant crown outside.

After that I led them to the exit.


	3. Teach me how to do that?

\---First Person POV (Reader)---

I escorted the group to the black SUV behind the hotel. It's a lot more subtle than a limo but it does scream 'FBI!'

Once they were all settled in to the vehicle I walked over to my bike. I put my bag into the compartment under the seat then put the helmet on flipping the shield down. I swung my leg over and revved the engine getting the driver's attention, once he looked I waved at him telling him to follow. I took off with the car behind me, stopping occasionally at the red lights. It did not take long to reach the New York FBI building. When at the parking garage I showed my credentials and they let us through. Once parked they all got out and I was leaning against my bike.

I stood up when they were all out. "Wow! We're only in the parking garage and I'm excited" the blonde named Nagisa said excitedly and I cocked an eyebrow. I took a breath before saying, "Okay some ground rules, this isn't a tour. You follow me and don't touch anything. Nearly everyone in this building will have a gun so don't piss anyone off." I said unemotionally and they all looked at me a bit shocked and nervous. But I smiled and chuckled "I was kidding" I said and they loosened up. "But seriously don't touch anything" I said walking by them and they followed.

We walked in the doors and I showed my credentials. They were all given visitors passes meaning they were only to go where specified. They followed me into where the team was at work. Once I entered Agent Hotchner came to meet us.

"Hello everyone I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, I'm the BAU Unit Chief and my team is the one working on your case. Now I'm going to be taking Agent [L/N] and Agent Rossi is going to debrief you on what our protocols are." He said and I followed him as Agent Rossi stepped up. I smiled and nodded at him while passing and he returned it.

"Agent Hotc--" I started, "The team usually calls me Hotch if you prefer." He interrupted. "Oh okay, Hotch is it true you guys already found a suspect?" I asked. "I wouldn't call it a suspect but it's a lead." He answered as we walked into a room with the rest of the team in it. JJ, Emily, and Morgan were all sitting at the table discussing the case while Reid was filling in a map of the city.

They all noticed us come in and stopped what they were doing. "Hello everyone" I said walking in smiling. "Hey kid" Morgan said as Hotch and I joined them at the table. Reid also sat down and I reached in my bag grabbing the files I had made on Makoto and his friends. I placed them down, "Okay here's everything I've gathered on them all behavior about this situation wise." I said and they each took a file looking them over. "These are quite well written and very impressive for someone whom this is their first case." Reid said already done with it and onto the next file. "Thanks" I said smiling. "It looks they are all pretty normal. Your average 20 to 21 year olds. Well as average as one can be as friends of or a celebrity." Emily said looking up from the file and I nodded. "That's what I was thinking, the only one who acts any kind of strange is Haruka Nanase but he's the best friend and just seems like stoic is his personality. I've heard them all saying he's obsessed with water but nothing stranger than that." I added and they all listened looking at me.

"Any strange antics with fans at all?" JJ asked. I shook my head, "No just your average fan girls and occasional boys." I said crossing my arms. "What about you guys, Reid said you found something?" I asked looking around the table. They nodded and Reid stood up. "Okay so we had Garcia pull up flight records for two weeks within the time of the shooting and looked for any overlap in the flyers going to the corresponding countries to the case then compared them to incoming flights here to New York. We got a few hits but most of them we were able to rule out. Except one, Tyler Harrison. 37 years old, divorced with a daughter. He was charged with stalking of his wife and there is a restraining order in effect. He lives here in New York an apartment complex in Brooklyn." He said I perked my head at that. "Brooklyn?" I said to myself staring at the map of New York. "[F/N]?" JJ asked snapping me back to reality. "Sorry that's just where I grew up and I worked a precinct in Brooklyn when I first started." I said as they were all looking at me. "Alright, [F/N] I want you to join Morgan and Reid to Mr. Harrison's apartment since you know the area so well." Hotch said and my eyes went a bit wide. "Really?!" I asked surprised and he nodded. "Awesome" I said and I heard them all laugh a little.

Before we knew it Agent Rossi walked in. "I sent a couple uniform officers with them all so we can keep you for a bit [F/N], hope you don't mind" he said with that Italian charm of his. "Not at all" I responded. "Dave and Prentiss I want you two to go talk to Harrison's ex-wife find  the meaning behind his following them. Finally JJ and I are going to go to his work and question his boss on these 'business trips'." Hotch finished and we all nodded. I stood up with Reid and Morgan and followed them to the SUV. Morgan got into the driver seat and I went to sit in the back and Reid in the passenger. "Whoa pretty boy, I want the native in the front seat so we can get there fastest." Morgan said and I laughed. "There is no fast route in New York" I said laughing. But Reid complied knowing there was no negotiating with Morgan.

We sat in the car as I directed them down alleyways and side streets to get to our location faster. Reid telling the occasional fact about the area, I found them interesting but Morgan was used to the random facts. "Enough kid, I think you're going to male our brains explode" Morgan commented chuckling. "Technically, the brain has a capacity--" Reid began before Morgan interrupted. "Reid, how about we let [F/N] speak a little."

"Oh right we don't know that much about you yet." Reid said from the back seat. "Welp, what do you wanna know?" I asked looking back at him. "How long have you wanted to be an agent?" Morgan asked looking over at me before back at the road. "Since I was a little girl. My dad's a police officer and my first grade class took a field trip to his precinct this one time and I guess after that I was just in awe by helping people the way my father did or still does." I explained looking out the window. "Cool, my dad was a cop too. Chicago PD." He said with a proud smile. "Do you like living in DC or do you miss here?" Reid asked next looking at the city. "I mean I'll always miss New York it's where I grew up, but I love DC. Its cool being able to say I live in the nation's capital." I answered smiling. Soon after that answer the apartment building was in sight. "There it is" I said pointing at the large building.

Morgan pulled the car over and we all got out. It was a dump. We walked up to the doors, we looked down the buzzers and found his name. "We've got the right place" he said pointing to the list. Someone walked out the door and he grabbed it. The three of us walked in and found the landlord office. The landlord saw our credentials and said he didn't care who it was and just to get them out. We happily obliged.

Once at the door we pulled out our guns. "Shouldn't we get the key from the landlord?" I asked holding the firearm in front of me. Morgan chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?" he said before standing in front of the door and yelling. "TYLER HARRISON FBI!" and kicking the door in. Morgan went to the right, Reid to the left, and I went up the stairs. "Clear!" Morgan yelled, then Reid as well. I checked the last room, "Upstairs clear too" I said looking around the room. I walked back down the stairs putting my gun in it's holster. "Teach me how to do that?" I asked Morgan and he chuckled. "Maybe, but it's an art" he said and Reid rolled his eyes. "Lets see what there is to find" Morgan said and Reid and I nodded as we all began to go through shelves and drawers.

I left them on that floor and returned to the second level of the apartment. "Ugh, I thought this guy was almost 40. Why do I feel like I'm in some frat boys room?" I said to myself flicking aside a dirty paper plate. I looked through the drawers finding multiple whiskey and tequila bottles in the dresser drawers. "Find anything?" Reid asked walking in. "You sure we're not in a frat house?" I asked picking up the fifth whiskey bottle I had found. "Wait a minute what's this?" I asked picking up a digital camera from out of a drawer. I opened the camera and Reid came beside me. I clicked through the images, there were multiple pictures of Harrison with a woman I was guessing was his ex-wife and a girl who seemed to be his daughter. "They looked happy" I said continuing to click through the pictures. "When were these taken?" he asked, I clicked the button that would show the image information. "2010, the daughters what 16 now? She was 10 in these." I said looking at the images. "Hey, didn't they get the divorce in 2010?" I asked and Reid nodded "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Well think about it. 2012 was the first stalking was reported, the daughter would be twelve and the celebrity's fan base was 12 to 13 year olds.  The next shooting 2014, girl would be 14 same as the celebrity's fan base. 2015, same thing. Now 2016, Tachibana's fan base is 16 to 18 year olds. All of the celebrities being stalked were males, who makes up most of their fanbase?" I finished looking at him and he was thinking about it. "Girls, he's targeting celebrity's his daughters interested in" Reid concluded and I nodded. "Lets tell Morgan then call Hotch" he said and I followed him down the stairs.

We explained to Morgan and he agreed. "Okay so we know how he's choosing who he goes after but we still have to figure out how he gets a gun in and gets shots off." Morgan said and we nodded. "And between the first and second stalkings there was a larger gap than there is now. We need to figure out why he cut his time down." Reid added. "We should head back and see if the others found anything" Morgan said again. I nodded, "We should call Hotch too and tell him what we've found." I said and they agreed. At that we exited the apartment and a CSI team was pulling up to take care of the scene. We got into the SUV and called Hotch.

"Morgan?" Hotch answered.

"Hey, its me, Reid, and [F/N]. We didn't find Harrison but we were able to put somethings together going through his apartment" Morgan said while still watching the road.

"We think he's targeting celebrities his daughter is interested in. We found a digital camera with photos of his family two years before their divorce, we looked at that then compared the daughters age to fan base of the celebrities, they lined up to a 'T'." Reid said into the phone.

"Guys we should tell Emily and Rossi to check the daughter's room for posters. Teenage girls have a thing for posters the celebrities they have crushes on, if the posters match up it will back up this idea more." I added and they nodded.

"Good work, I'll call them and tell them all of this. We'll meet you back at the precinct." Hotch said before hanging up. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Morgan chuckled at my action. "Nice work kid. You're fitting in just fine here" he said again smiling which elicited a smile from me. "Is he always that intimidating?" I asked before turning to the two. "Until you see him laugh, then he's a little human" Reid said chuckling. The rest of the ride consisted of talking the case and an occasional background question about me.

We parked the SUV, then entered the building. We entered the building finding the rest of the team in the conference room where we were set up. "Hey so guess what we found on the walls of Harrison's daughter?" Emily said as we entered. "[F/N] was right?" Morgan asked with a smiled. "A total of 3 Tachibana posters if I remember correctly" Rossi said looking at us. At that we discussed the case further. Apparently, Harrison was against the divorce and his wife was suing for soul custody. That made the only way to see his daughter was to sneak around, leading to the restraining order. Harrison had a history of violence and brutality charges made by his wife. We still had no idea where he was though and this is a big city.

Hotch looked down at his watch. "[F/N] they'll be done with their rehearsal soon. You should go dismiss the officers." He said, I nodded before standing. You could see the slight disappointment on my face, "Don't worry this is just precautionary, you've already proven yourself enough" He said before I left the room. A smiled broke on my face, "Thank you Sir" I said respectfully before seeing the grins on the rest of the teams face and turning to leave. Once out to my bike I threw my fists in the air letting out a "Yes!"

"Now to finish this case" I said to myself picking up my helmet. I then took off to meet the group at the rehearsal.


End file.
